


The Quill's Family Reunion

by Zoe02



Series: The Guardians of the Galaxy stories [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at angst, F/M, Family Reunions, Grandpa Quill meets GotG crew, Humor, I refuse to believe Yondu is dead, It's an AU, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill Feels, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Iron Man 1, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spoilers for GOTG Vol 2, Teenage Groot, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe02/pseuds/Zoe02
Summary: Grandpa Quill's and Peter's reunion and Grandpa Quill's meeting of Guardians of the Galaxy.Or, in which Grandpa Quill finds out what happened to his grandson after that fateful night in the hospital. Let's just say, he is not amused.





	The Quill's Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes before you begin the story, there's not much to base Grandpa Quill on, not even a first name yet, so I named him Jacob. Also on Wiki it's said Meredith had a brother, unnamed also, doesn't even have an actor yet, so I named him Matthew. So, right now I imagine Nova Prime helping out the Guardians and Avengers with Earth, but seeing as I know nothing about what Avengers 3 will be like, none of this probably will happen in the movie. There are slight spoilers to Vol 2, though I'm ignoring Yondu dying. I don't think Grandpa Quill and Meredith counts as OC's seeing as they do exist in MCU, though they hadn't had much screen time, if any.
> 
> Not beta read.

It started decades ago when his daughter found out she had brain cancer. Years before she found out about the cancer, she meet this man and she fell deeply in love with him, soon after he left, she found out she was pregnant. With Peter, his grandson, who had the same love for music his mother did, his grandson also had a passion for space that his mother did not have, however, he was his daughter’s little Star-lord, and the love of her life was Spaceman.

It’s has been a little over twenty-nine years since he last saw his daughter or his grandson.

Peter was supposed to come with him after his mother died, Meredith made sure her only child was going to go with her father until Peter’s own father came back. After he put his grandson in the waiting room, he never saw him after. It’s said Peter ran away, as the security cameras caught Peter running towards an exit with tears flowing. They never found him.

After two years, the police stopped looking, but he never stopped looking for grandson, holding on to some hope that he could still be out there, alive.

In 2008, Tony Stark was declared dead, three months later he came back with a suit of armor. 

In 2012, there was an alien attack in Manhattan, New York. It looked like a sci-fi movie, aliens pouring out of a portal in the sky. That was the day they learnt they weren’t alone in the universe, that’s the day more people with powers started coming out the woodwork. Everything changed.

In 1988 his grandson vanished, in 2019 Peter returned home.

_~Present time~_

Jacob Quill was sitting with his son, Matthew Quill and his wife and two children watching television when it went black for several seconds and a woman appeared on the screen. She said her name was Irani Rael, Nova Prime, the leader of Nova Corps. She told them about the Mad Titan, Thanos, how he was planning on destroying Terra, how he has destroyed countless other planets and millions of people. That he would not hesitate to kill.

In the end, she told them that their heroes will have the backing of both Nova Corps and the Guardians of the Galaxy. That they are still heading towards Terra themselves, and they should arrive long before Thanos gets there.

Before it cuts back to the show they were watching, she told them that they should prepare for the war to come.

Two hours later, news hit that the Avengers was preparing and that everything Nova Prime said was true. Scarlet Witch saw the war that was to come, and that it would not be won lightly, that it would be the hardest battle they would fight yet.  
Jacob Quill didn’t know what to think, it seemed like every hero on the planet was preparing for the war, even small time heroes. But he couldn’t help but pray to God that Nova Corps would be on their side, with the Guardians of the Galaxy, because it seemed they were going to need all the help they could get.

It was three days before the Guardians of the Galaxy ship touched down.

It was six months before Thanos came.

It was seven months before Jacob Quill saw his grandson again.

~ ~ ~

Peter Quill was in the hospital, for his broken arm and the slight internal bleeding. He loathes hospitals ever since his mother gotten ill, but he understands the importance of hospitals.

It seemed like Earth changed a great deal since 1988.

“So, Peter Quill, I figured out where I heard about you before. You’re the kid who went missing in Missouri after his mother died.” Tony stated as he walked through the door to Peter’s hospital room, who he shared with Gamora who glared at Tony for his rudeness. “Did you know your grandfather is a big deal now? Apparently, he’s a Missouri senator. Oh, also you have two cousins! One’s fifteen, the other is twenty… -one? I think he’s twenty-one anyways.”

Peter stared at Stark in shock, slowly going over the words. Of all the people he missed from Earth, it was his grandpa he missed the most. _But,_ he thought, _it’s unlikely any of them would even recognize me now,_ Peter thought sadly. It’s been almost five years since he saw Ego (The bastard who killed his mother, that is one thing he would _never_ forgive), and twenty-nine since he saw his mother, grandpa, uncle Matt..

“-ello, Star-boy you listening?” 

“Yeah, sorry it’s just… a lot to take in.” Peter answered, looking at Gamora briefly for reassurance. “Sooo, when are they letting us out of this prison?”

Stark laughed, before telling them their entire team was getting released that very day.

~ ~ ~

After twenty-nine years, Peter was finally going to see his grandpa again. Peter took a deep breath, before knocking.

~ ~ ~

Jacob Quill was laying on his cozy couch, taking a quick catnap before his son and daughter-in-law came back. After sleeping for little over half an hour, he heard someone knocking on his door; having no idea who it could be, he went over to the door and looked through his peephole. He couldn’t say he recognizes the man standing there, even if the man seems to resemble his dead daughter. 

Jacob could see the young man looked anxious and was constantly looking around. He started to open the door up, slowing when he heard it, “Peter!” a woman’s voice, called out to the man who stood on his front porch. 

“‘Mora? Aren’t you supposed to be-”

“Groot has gone missing, I was wondering if he might’ve followed you,” Gamora answered, looking around for the now teenage tree. “And you forgot your comm, Peter, after what happened last time-”

“I know, I know, don’t leave the ship without a comm. And no, trust me, I would’ve known if Groot followed me. He’s a tree for freaking sake, Earth isn’t really used to that kinda stuff yet!”

Jacob couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the man’s name was Peter. The same name as his missing grandson, could Peter still be alive? After all these years… No, it couldn’t be. There are dozens of thousands of people who have the first name Peter, so it couldn’t be him… could it?

By the time Jacob has the door open fully, the man and women had begun bickering. The man was easily 6’2, green eyes, light brown hair… The woman looked to be around 5’7, brown eyes, though there seemed to be something off about her. He doesn’t know what, but it does seem like something isn’t right.

“Groot should know that he is not allowed to go anywhere without one of us with him!”

“And I agree, really I do!” Peter exclaimed as Gamora raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “C’mon, I had Yondu!-”

“Yes, and I doubt he won 'father of the year' prize!”

“Excuse me?” Jacob asked as it appeared the two would never quit arguing. “Can I help you?”

The man looked surprised at him while the lady just rolled her eyes. “Yes, are you… Jacob?” She looked at the man known as Peter, who just nodded dumbly. “Jacob Quill?”

“Yes, I am. What can I do for you lovely folks?” 

“Grandfather of Peter Quill?”

“...Yes?”

“Peter, stop being rude.” 

“Seriously! Ever since Groot died and then came back as a baby, you started acting all... Mother hen like!” The man cried out, before running his hand over his face. “C’mon, can’t we just go back home?”

“No, we do not know when we would be returning to earth!”

“So? I don’t care!”

“Yes, you do! Remember three years ago, when we found Ego!”

“That bastard killed-!”

“Peter!” The two stopped their arguing match, looking at Jacob who was now staring openly at Peter.

“Uh, are you okay? Please tell me we didn’t give you a heart attack or something!”

The man was staring blankly at Peter, looking at him closely, seeing all the similarities to  
Meredith. It was hard to wrap his head around, the boy, his grandson, was alive and an adult! Jacob’s first grandchild was alive and well if his appearances were to go by, even if his clothing appeared to be mostly leather, with an old t-shirt that appeared to be from earth. 

Maybe it could be, stranger things has happened in the last decade.

“Peter?” Jacob finally cried out.

“Hey, grandpa.” Peter smiled sadly, the woman nudged him. “Oh! Uh, meet my wife, Gamora.” Jacob looked at the women again, who was smiling, even if it was more tired than anything.

“Peter, we should help find Groot.”

“I’m sure spotting a walking and talking tree would be so hard, couldn’t, I don’t know, the Avengers handle it?” Peter asked, and moved back after Gamora hit him hard in the arm. “Hey, don’t re-break my arm!”

“Groot is our teammate, not theirs!”

“When I meet you guys in jails, I didn’t count on being an uncle to teenage Groot! God, I can just imagine what kinda hell I put Yondu through!”

“Are you two always like this? And Peter, what do you mean by jail.” Jacob asked as Peter looked away sheepishly.

“It’s a long story, it started when I went missing, actually.” Peter answered, “Oh, hey, would you like to see our ship? Rocket should either be doing repairs or searching for-”

“I am Groot!” Said a tree running towards them, while a raccoon, a blue man and someone who looked like he could actually be from earth, all ran after the tree. Jacob couldn’t believe this is how his day was turning out, like hell he expected it to go like this.

“Damnit Groot, stop!” Raccoons apparently talked now, okay, now he’s seen everything. Well, the tree actually comes first on the list, but the raccoon made second place! 

~ ~ ~

“Yondu Udonta, at your service.” The blue man introduced himself, making Peter look at him in exasperation.

“Yondu, you do know this is my grandfather, right?” 

“Shit, he’s not as crazy as-”

“Hell no.”

~ ~ ~

“So, do I have any great grandkids yet?” Jacob smiled at Peter innocently who choked on his drink, making his friends laugh.

“Well, if he does, we don’t know yet!” Rocket laughed at the look on Quill’s face.

“Seriously Rocket, you act like you’re a freaking law-abiding citizen!” Peter groaned.

“I thought they were talking about Quill and Gamora, Rocket.” Drax stated as he lounged around the ship, playing an Earth card game with Mantis. “Ha, I won!”

“I know that, you idiot!”

“You’re a strange group of people, you know that?” Jacob told them as he looked at each of them.

Kraglin grinned apologetically, as he joined the card game with Drax and Mantis. “Well, we wouldn’t be the Guardians of the Galaxy if we weren’t, sir.”

“So, no great grandkids?” Jacob sadly stated.

~ ~ ~

Jacob Quill finally heard the story of how Peter ended up in space, it was obvious that Grandpa Quill didn’t like Yondu very much, seeing as the man kept on glaring at him.

Yondu stared at Quill’s grandfather, it almost made him regret grabbing Quill that day, but if he hadn’t, Ego would’ve sent someone else to grab him. If he hadn’t grabbed Quill, the Guardians of the Galaxy wouldn’t even exist, so yeah, he’s sorry he kidnapped Peter, but not at much as Quill’s grandfather would like him to be. 

“Who asked you to kidnap Peter, then?” Jacob asked Yondu, who was cleaning his arrow. Yondu briefly looked up, before returning to the task at hand. Jacob almost thought Yondu wasn’t going to answer him, seeing as it’s been over two minutes since he asked.

“His father paid me to grab him and bring him there, and I wasn’t ‘bout to let Quill die like all the rest of ‘em did.” Yondu answered, never looking up. “I never took him to the jackass, and Quill never died.” He paused, before looking up to meet Jacob Quill’s eyes. “Can’t say I’m sorry, cause I ain’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> First actual story in awhile, been writing this for days, and there's a part 2, which at the moment I'm not really happy about. This was supposed to just be one big ol' story, but I want more Grandpa Quill with the GotG crew.
> 
> Comments would be appreciated, and criticism is also appreciated.


End file.
